


gooey

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Developing Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Recreational Drug Use, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: Taeyong shifts, moves to sit on Yuta’s lap, buries his face into the crook of his neck. “Sometimes,” he whispers, “I think I have too much love to go around.”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: lucky [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016634
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	gooey

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarrassingly self-indulgent but everyone has been asking for more of yuta and i simply love him so here you go! i also introduced lucas because i want to play around with him later.
> 
> **KINKS:** mostly feminization, blow jobs, barebacking, riding, orgasm delay, some marking, pet names, all very cute
> 
> **WARNINGS:** more talk of the quarantine (this will probably be the last fic with it), discussion of a potential new relationship? including some possession, also some discussion of taeyong's drug habit and mental health issues

Taeyong feels excitement surge up in his chest when he hears the footsteps from inside Yuta’s apartment. He’s been itching to leave home more and more recently, with the stay-at-home laws still firmly in place. But there’s nowhere to go, not even the library, and he’s already exhausted the books he has at home. Seoyeon probably has plenty for him to borrow, but he doesn’t love the idea of going to see her in the state he’s in right now.

Ten has been worried, for good reason, but Taeyong’s last few attempts at rehab proved to be useless at most. What he really needs is for a psychiatrist to dig into him, tell him why he’s been so worked up over nothing for the past two years, if it’s from something traumatic or if he’s just wired incorrectly. It doesn’t look like he’ll be able to properly see a doctor for a while, so Yuta is who he’s been turning to.

Voices drift closer and closer to the door. Taeyong takes a step back as it opens. “Yongie,” Yuta says, all bright-eyed and grinning as usual. Taeyong can’t describe how he feels about Yuta besides the fact that he just  _ loves _ to be around him. “This is Lucas. He’s just leaving.”

Taeyong looks up at the person next to Yuta. “Oh,” he says, his stomach suddenly twisting into a knot, because Lucas is tall and handsome and, well, Taeyong has a thing for nice arms. “Hey, man.”

“I’ve heard great things about you,” Lucas says, and Taeyong feels heat creep up his neck and over his face. Yuta is particularly open about his personal life. Lucas’s hand claps down on his shoulder as he brushes past him. “I’ll catch you later, Yu,” he says, and Yuta smiles that stupid charming smile of his as he waves to Lucas’s retreating form.

“What’s going on?” Yuta asks as Taeyong follows him into his apartment. Sicheng moved out last year, the reason still up for debate. Yuta has since taken to filling empty space with houseplants and throwing around the idea of getting a pet snake.

Taeyong makes himself comfortable on the couch. “I’m tired of seeing the same three people every day,” he says. Yuta makes a noise of acknowledgement as he disappears into the kitchen, and Taeyong hesitates, wondering if he should follow him or not. “Can we smoke?” he calls out.

“I’m getting you something,” Yuta replies, and Taeyong relaxes. He kicks his shoes off, leaves them next to the couch, throws his legs up to rest his feet on the coffee table.

It does feel strange to be in Jaehyun and Ten’s old apartment, even if Taeyong never really spent his time here. He almost misses when they lived separately, only for the excitement he felt when he got to see Jaehyun again after a long week of him being too busy to come over. Now they’re comfortable - much too comfortable for Ten’s liking, which occurred to Taeyong the other day when he climbed into bed with them.

He doesn’t really understand it. Ten and Johnny’s dynamic has been the same since they met, but Taeyong and Jaehyun managed to migrate from new and exciting to domestic fairly quickly after they moved in together. They just got comfortable, and even though it’s obvious that Ten is comfortable around Johnny, something different is clearly going on with them.

Ever since their attempt at discussing it, Ten’s moments with Taeyong have been so fleeting, as if he’s scared something will bubble up and ruin everything. Maybe he just doesn’t understand that their relationship is supposed to be as intense as his and Johnny’s. That was the point of their conversation in the first place.

Maybe he can’t fall into a casual place with Johnny because of his feelings for the others.

Regardless, being trapped in their apartment is starting to get to Taeyong. As guilty as he feels to admit it, even to himself, he’s a little tired of being around Jaehyun so much. It’s probably unhealthy to see your significant other that much, anyway, but Taeyong doesn’t want to start drama by bringing it up to anyone.

Yuta returns with a brownie and Taeyong is so grateful for him. “You can stay for a while, if you want,” he says, handing the plate to Taeyong, who accepts it eagerly. “I could use the company.” He sits next to Taeyong and watches him eat, wonders briefly if he’s had any real food all day. It’s not any of his business, but Ten has been expressing his concerns, and Yuta typically doesn’t hear any worrying from him.

Still, he says nothing. Taeyong sets the empty plate down on the coffee table and leans back against the couch, his eyes shut. Yuta knows that Taeyong doesn’t necessarily come to him for comfort, more as a form of escapism, but the past year has softened him a little bit.

“Can I stay for the night, then?” Taeyong suddenly asks, opening one eye to look at Yuta.

Yuta smiles at him, satisfied when he quickly shuts his eye again. It’s still easy to make Taeyong melt, even after a few years. He wonders if Jaehyun can pull the same reaction out of him. “Of course you can, Yongie,” he answers.

They relax for a while, old Stranger Things episodes playing on the television, until Taeyong gets restless, clinging to Yuta’s arm and rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. “Can I tell you something?” he asks, and Yuta waits, sets a heavy hand on Taeyong’s thigh to soothe him. “I always miss you. I wish Jaehyun liked you as much as I do.”

Yuta breathes out a laugh. Him and Jaehyun are good enough friends, but he’s never fooled around with him before. They met when Jaehyun was still dating a girl - something he no longer talks about - so the idea never even occurred to Yuta. He isn’t sure they’d work well together, anyway

“I’ve known Jaehyun for a lot longer than you have, Yongie,” Yuta says. “If I was going to do anything with him, it would have happened already.”

Taeyong shifts, moves to sit on Yuta’s lap, buries his face into the crook of his neck. “Sometimes,” he whispers, “I think I have too much love to go around.”

This is unsurprising, but the weight of it being said aloud makes Yuta’s teeth ache. “I would hate for Johnny of all people to psychoanalyze you, but he’s probably your best bet at figuring it all out right now,” he says.

Taeyong sighs, a clear sign that he’s not interested in the conversation. Yuta isn’t particularly pressed about it, either - he’s just happy to have Taeyong to himself for the night. They see each other frequently enough, especially recently, but their nights alone are so few and far between that Yuta is always pleasantly surprised when he actually convinces Taeyong to sleep with him.

“You don’t feel like talking, do you?” Taeyong asks, a desperate tilt to his voice.

Yuta shakes his head. “I never really do, no,” he answers, and Taeyong laughs, clearly relieved.

Taeyong dives in for a kiss, then, and Yuta reciprocates it easily, his hand coming up to meet the side of Taeyong’s face. Kissing Taeyong is familiar and easy, as he’s always so eager to submit - at least, to Yuta. It’s nothing like kissing Sicheng was, with him so desperate all the time, clinging to Yuta every moment of every day, the exhaustion always weighing him down well before dusk.

He would be lying if he ever said that he liked Sicheng more than Taeyong. But Taeyong is already in a relationship - a complicated one, at that - and though their feelings for each other are crystal clear, the last thing Yuta wants to do is get all tied up in a situation with four other people.

Especially because that situation would include Ten.

Yuta doesn’t hate Ten, not by a longshot, but their dynamic has always been complicated. Yuta is very matter-of-fact, gets straight to the point, hates dancing around anything, and Ten is a professional at diving deep into his thoughts, hiding what he actually feels about things in order to avoid an episode.

A court-ordered therapist once told Yuta that being overly talkative about personal things doesn’t necessarily mean that you’re opening up to people. It’s actually painfully obvious that Ten hides things, especially when he shuts down and simply stops talking in order to avoid a conflict or any conversation that won’t affect him positively. Sure, he’s always been rather open about his sex life, but he uses it to overshadow the more important aspects of his personal life.

Dating Ten would mean dealing with that, and Yuta just doesn’t know how Johnny can do it, or how he has done it for this long. Ten’s demeanor would lead any outsider to believe that he’s boisterous, tells people exactly what he thinks, but it’s always been a lot more complicated than that.

There’s always the possibility that Johnny, Jaehyun, and Ten would let Yuta be exclusive to Taeyong, but that’s basically how it is already. Yuta hardly sees the others and his relationship with Taeyong has been growing stronger during the quarantine, so talking about it would feel relatively pointless.

Regardless, Yuta is  _ obsessed _ with his boy. Taeyong lets him control their kiss, leans into his palm easily, and Yuta runs his other hand under the back of Taeyong’s shirt. “Yongie,” he says, and Taeyong hums, pulling away to stare down at Yuta’s lips as he speaks. “I love you.”

Taeyong hesitates and chews on his bottom lip. Yuta tries to meet his eyes, but he won’t lift his gaze. “I love you, too,” he whispers after a moment. Then, “Please fuck me.”

That’s as romantic as they’ll probably get, Yuta assumes. He nudges Taeyong and the boy climbs off of him, grabs his hand, leads him from the couch to Yuta’s bedroom down the hall. Yuta’s apartment is always far more orderly than Taeyong’s, which he receives endless praise for. “Nice sheets,” Taeyong says offhandedly as he falls onto Yuta’s clean bed, pulling Yuta down on top of him.

“It’d be such a shame,” Yuta says, his hands hot and possessive under Taeyong’s shirt, “if they got ruined, wouldn’t it?”

Taeyong laughs, breathy as Yuta settles on his knees between his spread legs and leans down to press kisses to his stomach. “God, look at you,” Yuta says, pushing Taeyong’s shirt up to his chest. His ribs are more prominent than they were the last time they saw each other. “Are you even eating?”

“I’m trying,” Taeyong answers weakly. No wonder Ten has been worrying about him. Yuta gives him a pointed look, which Taeyong purposely avoids.

He still doesn’t feel like talking, though. To be quite honest, he’s high and Taeyong’s skin is so cold and Yuta just wants to warm him up and make him feel good. Yuta undoes his jeans and Taeyong obediently lifts his hips to let him pull his pants down, his cock already getting hard in his underwear.

Every touch from Yuta sends electricity through Taeyong’s entire body, especially when he’s high, everything heightened almost dangerously. Yuta leaves his jeans around his thighs and leans down to mouth at his cock through his underwear, the heat getting him fully hard almost instantly.

“Please,” Taeyong mumbles, not even sure what he’s asking for yet, but Yuta understands, just like he always does. He tugs Taeyong’s underwear down and closes his mouth down over the head of his cock, feeling something stir low in his stomach when he tastes the wetness already seeping out of him.

Yuta pulls away, then, and replaces his mouth with his hand before Taeyong can whine. “You’re always so wet for me, Yongie,” he says, and Taeyong feels heat creep up his neck and over his face. He puts his hands over his face and Yuta laughs, tugs on his cock twice just to see his hips twitch. “Don’t hide from me. You’re so pretty, you know that?”

Taeyong moves his hands, his cheeks red. “Shut up,” he mumbles, averting his gaze as Yuta ducks back down to suck him off.

He doesn’t get to feel like this very often, not when Ten and Jaehyun and Johnny are typically using him for their own pleasure. And he loves it, can never get enough of it, but Yuta is a different type of dominant - even when he’s making it clear that Taeyong is submissive, he’s taking such good care of him, making sure everything feels good for both of them. Taeyong is so used to being the one on his knees that having Yuta treat him like this is dizzying.

Yuta is good at sucking cock, too, his cheeks always hollowed out so that the heat is tight around Taeyong, his head moving up and down in a steady rhythm. Taeyong’s toes curl in his socks and he grabs at the sheets on either side of his body, not yet prepared for what Yuta will say to him if he tugs his hair or pushes on his head instead. He twitches upward when Yuta’s tongue curls around the head of his cock, right before he pulls away.

“Want my fingers?” he asks, and Taeyong nods eagerly.

It takes a few moments of fooling around to get their clothes off, but then they’re back in the same position as before, Taeyong’s legs spread out on either side of Yuta. “Knees up,” Yuta says, and Taeyong obeys, putting his feet flat on the bed. He throws an arm over his eyes to avoid watching as Yuta drips lube over his fingers. “I’ll be gentle, alright?”

Taeyong wants to argue that he doesn’t have to, he never really has to, but Yuta is still moving slowly as he presses the tip of his index finger into him. “More,” Taeyong says immediately, ignoring Yuta’s laugh. Yuta obeys, though, and Taeyong moans quietly as he pushes his finger fully into him.

Yuta’s fingers are long and experienced and Taeyong feels so good right now, even with just one of them in him. He can already feel himself getting desperate for it, for Yuta to fuck him like a ragdoll like he always does, and just thinking about it has him babbling, pleading for more.

Yuta hushes him easily and pushes a second finger in, slow but deliberate, and Taeyong’s eyes roll back when he curls his fingers to rub over his prostate. “Feels good?” Yuta asks, knowing Taeyong won’t answer him, always pleased when he renders him speechless.

Taeyong only stretches one of his legs out and tilts his hips, already trying to find the angle where it feels the best. Yuta works his fingers in and out of him and reaches down to wrap his free hand around his own cock, trying to relieve some of the aching that’s in his entire body. He could easily get himself off while just looking at Taeyong, always interested in the way his body reacts to each touch.

“How do you want me?” Yuta asks, and only then does Taeyong look down at him, his face still flushed.

“From behind?” he says, more of a suggestion than a demand.

Yuta grins at him and slides his fingers out, quick to hush Taeyong as he whimpers. “Come on, let me see you arch your back for me,” he says, lightly slapping Taeyong’s leg to get him to move.

He jerks himself off while Taeyong flips over, humming when he pushes himself up to his hands and knees. “Look at you,” Yuta coos, a little upset that he can’t see Taeyong’s face get even redder at the tone of his voice. “Give me a minute, I’m just looking.”

Taeyong huffs in response. He arches his back and pushes his hips back more and Yuta almost laughs again. “So pretty,” he says, reaching out to smack Taeyong’s ass, slightly harder than he would’ve had he not developed an attitude so easily. Taeyong makes a noise of surprise but doesn’t move. Yuta leans in to kiss his red skin. “Wow, good girl.”

The noise Taeyong makes in response to that is visceral, and Yuta can only grin as he ducks down to rest on his elbows and bury his face into the pillow out of embarrassment. “Pretty girl,” Yuta continues, reaching blindly for the bottle of lube on the bed. He winces slightly at the cold feeling of it dripping over his cock.

Taeyong being so quiet can only mean that he’s immensely turned on, afraid to say anything in case it slows Yuta down. Yuta would never slow down unless he really wanted to, though, and everything he does is measured and deliberate. He puts a hand on Taeyong’s hip and eases his cock into him slowly, waiting to see Taeyong’s response.

“God,” Taeyong breathes out, muffled by the pillow. Yuta grabs his other hip as he pushes into him, faster than he would’ve liked to, his body working quicker than his mind. Taeyong chokes out a moan and presses his hips back against Yuta’s, filling with warmth at the feeling of their bodies finally pressed together.

“You feel so good, babygirl,” Yuta says, his voice deep with how good it all feels. Taeyong lifts his head and cries out as Yuta pulls out and then slams back into him, unable to control himself, knowing fully well that it doesn’t matter and that Taeyong will be just fine.

As long as he keeps talking, anyway. He wonders, briefly, if Jaehyun or the others know about this, if they say anything remotely similar to Taeyong in bed, but the thought of them knowing something so deeply private to Taeyong nearly fills him with rage.

Yuta doesn’t care to hold back, then, desperate to make Taeyong understand who he belongs to, if not just for tonight. He reaches forward and grabs a fistful of Taeyong’s hair, yanks his head back as he fucks into him, each thrust harder than the last. Taeyong is a mess within seconds, moaning and curling his fingers into the sheets desperately.

He could finish like this easily - they both could - but Yuta wants more. He really wants to see Taeyong’s face when he says something raunchy to him, so he steadies his thrusts and reaches around to wrap his fist around Taeyong’s cock. “Sit on my cock, princess?” he asks, his fingers still in Taeyong’s hair, and Taeyong moans his response.

It only takes a moment, Yuta lying down at the end of the bed so that they don’t have to maneuver as much, and Taeyong eases himself down onto his cock easily. He presses his hands to Yuta’s chest and rocks down against him, and Yuta watches his cock twitch as he wraps his hands around Taeyong’s thighs, pressing his fingers hard enough into his skin to leave bruises. “My pretty girl,” he says, keeping his gaze fixed on Taeyong’s face, and Taeyong doesn’t disappoint, biting his bottom lip hard to try to keep his noises inside.

“Can I cum?” Taeyong asks, one of his hands hovering over Yuta’s body, like he wants to touch himself but isn’t sure if Yuta will allow it.

Yuta grabs his arms and pulls them behind his back, Taeyong obediently clasping his hands together and leaving them there, his thrusts becoming sloppier without being able to steady himself. “Not yet, baby,” Yuta answers, and Taeyong tries not to look too disappointed, his cock red and aching. “Let me keep watching you, I’ll cum soon.”

The erratic thrusts actually feel better for Yuta than the purposeful ones, and he can feel his orgasm build up as Taeyong keeps rocking his hips back and forth. “Good girl, just like that,” Yuta moans, grabbing Taeyong’s hips and helping him continue to bounce on his cock. Taeyong whimpers at that and Yuta watches him look down at his own cock, clearly desperate to touch it. “Oh, don’t look so sad, princess. Okay, touch yourself for me, let me see.”

Taeyong quickly obeys, one of his hands eagerly wrapping around his cock as the other meets Yuta’s chest again. “Please,” he breathes out, jerking himself off quickly, and Yuta can tell he’s close to the edge. “Please, please-”

“Cum on my cock, babygirl,” Yuta says. He watches Taeyong’s eyes roll back, his cock spurting white over his fist, and cums almost immediately when Taeyong clenches around him. Taeyong keeps moving against him for a moment, then his body slumps down, his sticky hand hovering in the air awkwardly as Yuta comes down from his own orgasm.

Yuta is breathing heavily despite being the one on his back, and it takes him a moment to form a coherent sentence. “Come on, I’ll clean you up,” he says, and Taeyong gently lifts himself off of his lap and settles onto the bed to let Yuta move.

Taeyong is curled up on the bed when he returns with a rag and Yuta feels a pang in his chest at the sight of him. He really does look sick, incredibly pale with his bones showing, bruises now on his thighs. Yuta wants to say something about it but can’t come up with anything remotely intelligent. “I’ve got you,” he says when Taeyong starts to move.

Taeyong mumbles something as he’s wiping the cum away from his fingers. “What’s that?” Yuta asks, looking up at him.

“Order pizza,” Taeyong repeats, and Yuta smiles widely at him, happy to see him actually ask for something that he wants for once.

“Sure thing, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **TWITTER:** limecokes  
>  **CURIOUSCAT:** radicalize


End file.
